


The Kind of Red You See In Burning Flames and Blooming Petunias

by CuratedIvy3003



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I literally just want to imagine them sleeping together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UshiTen Fluff, domestic ushiten, married ushiten, sleepy tendou, ushijima carrying tendou, ushijima loves his bonsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratedIvy3003/pseuds/CuratedIvy3003
Summary: Wakatoshi felt warm, warm as he was a firecracker. Tendou buried his face into his nape, whiffing the warm cotton aroma of Wakatoshi. His presence had always mollified Tendou’s heart, now more than ever on a tranquil autumn night.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	The Kind of Red You See In Burning Flames and Blooming Petunias

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made another self-indulgent fragmented story out of boredom and it's Ushiten's time to shine <3\. Honestly, I think we all need some domestic Ushiten every once in a while. Well anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated! Also, I'm very sorry for the grammatical errors, please enjoy!1!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter 💜](https://mobile.twitter.com/shins0k0ku)

Tendou felt the breeze of cold autumn wind blowing through his spacious en-suite door that leads to the garden, crossing his legs and sitting in a comfortable position at the edge of the deck as he blew tiny kisses to a person in his garden. It was almost midnight, but the moon shined bright, emitting its glorious light that fell perfectly upon the bonsai tree, beside the tree, there stood the congenial Wakatoshi, meticulously cutting the stems and leaves to perfect the shape of his beloved bonsai. He occasionally stared back at Tendou while reciprocating his kisses with a cherubic smile.

“Just a second, only a few stems left and we can go to bed.” 

“You know that I’m perfectly content with the idea of watching you tend to your bonsai trees, ne Wakatoshi-Kun~?” 

“Thank you Satori, I hope you’re not too tired”

Wakatoshi snipped the last bit of the stems, he seemed proud of his job. As he was cleaning up for the previous mess that he made, he couldn’t help but notice the fact that Satori was already asleep at the entrance of their en-suite; head leaning against the wooden wall—light, steady breath escaped his nose. 

Well, that didn’t go as planned

Wakatoshi slid his left hand under Tendou’s knee, while his right hand tightly gripped his husband’s lower back. He carried Tendou to their bedroom and laid him on the bed carefully, pulling a cold blanket closer to Tendou’s chest, tucking him in. 

Half-lidded Satori was supposed to be asleep, but he pulled Wakatoshi’s t-shirt, leaning for a kiss.

“Nnhnn~ sorry Toshi, fell asleep, too tired.”

“I thought so too,” answered Wakatoshi. He pecked Tendou’s lips, circling his arms around his slender husband’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

Wakatoshi felt warm, warm as he was a firecracker. Tendou buried his face into his nape, whiffing the warm cotton aroma of Wakatoshi. His presence had always mollified Tendou’s heart, now more than ever on a tranquil autumn night.

Time stood still, they were admiring each other’s company. Wakatoshi ran his firm fingers through Tendou’s fiery hair, the texture was silky smooth, the shade reminded him of his favorite flower, the one Tendou gave him on their fifth wedding anniversary this morning, petunia with a glorious shade of red. 

Tendou felt Wakatoshi’s hand circling his head, soothing his soul. He cupped Toshi’s face, caressing his left cheek gently. Suddenly the green-fingered man asked, 

“Satori, do you mind if I adopt another child to tend to in our garden?” 

“Heh of course not— what kind of plants do you want to grow now Toshi-kun?”

"Red petunia flowers." "As a constant reminder, for both of us, of how mesmerizing you are and how lucky I am to have you by my side"

Tendou's cheek rose and ached, he gleamed so heavenly while letting a small chuckle out of his mouth. 

"God, you're hella cheesy" 

_Happy five years anniversary Wakatoshi, to our everlasting love, to luck and happiness, and future petunia babies blooming in the spring._


End file.
